Elmer
Elmer is a proboscis monkey who sells fruits. He is older than can be comprehended. The countless millennia he has spent in this realm have tested his mettle and found him worthy. He is among the few vendors that can truly claim to have unflinchingly endured the great many catastrophes of the Sandsverse. Appearance Elmer chooses to appear as a proboscis monkey, a primate native to Borneo. He has dark brown to light tan fur and an extremely large nose, as is typical among male proboscis monkeys. His true form is believed to appear similar to a large, tentacled, oily black triangular shape with a single eye in the center. However, it is possible this is an apocryphal belief held by those devoted to him. Personality Elmer usually has a light and jumpy personality, but is not afraid of taking on a more serious temperament, especially when he is insulted or attacked. When Elmer is free from his body, he is a very dangerous individual with a disregard for the livelihood of lower lifeforms. He uses the word "Gunch" as a synonym for death or bodily harm, although both he and Seymour have started to show signs of exasperation with the term. Elmer has become something of a guardian of the universe. He is a Scholar of Runes, Practitioner of The Sacred Geometry, Wielder of The Tesseract, and perhaps most importantly he is The Geometric Blockade, who tirelessly bends the Space Between Worlds to ensure the safety of reality. He has mentioned an item called The Sigil several times, which is implied to have the ability to harm him. Relationships Elmer's most prominent relationship is the one between him and Seymour. They have an on-and-off rivalry and seem to enjoy antagonizing each other. Elmer has claimed that he and Morbitum created the fundamental aspects of our universe together, and this is the reason they are imprisoned in the Sandsverse. He has two nieces, Griselda and Sound Cloud, whom he is very fond of and loves greatly. He has a slightly rockier relationship with his nephew, Russel, who occasionally uses his great strength to torment Elmer. Elmer has at least one grandmother. Her real name is unknown, but Elmer refers to her as Nanna. She lives in a massive Kapok tree on Earth's moon. Judging by the interior of her tree, it appears she had a large role in raising him. Elmer has an ongoing rivalry with Horace. This is due to the monkey's attitude towards Horace; such as insulting his girth, criticizing his maize harvest, and even going so far as to threaten to revoke the boar's fief. The two have gone back and forth several times, and they view each other as rivals. On one occasion, Elmer attempted to lure Horace into his oven, where it can be gathered he intended to cook and eat him. Elmer was at one point a member of The Platoon. It is unknown if he is still conscripted. Events On the 16th of February, 2017, in an event known as the Breach, Elmer was replaced by an imposter in the form of a snub-nosed monkey. With the help of Horace and Seymour, Elmer was able to seemingly reset the timeline, halting Zhdun's attack. Elmer, having transcended his body, was the antagonist of the Lent Incident in February 2018, until he was logged by Morbitum back into his normal self. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Canon Category:Vendor